battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Co-op (Battlefield 3)
and Russian Assault working together]] Co-op (co-operative) mode is a game mode featured in Battlefield 3, allowing two players to complete an online co-operative campaign following Snake 6-6 as they attempt to unravel and stop a PLR terror plot in Europe. Gameplay the duo is fighting has been spotted by the second player, as shown by the "2" above the enemy icon. As in Singleplayer, no minimap is present but players can still use the HUD Compass]] Co-op mode functions as a hybrid of Battlefield 3's Singleplayer and Multiplayer modes, following a linear storyline with gameplay mechanics from both modes. Co-op pits two players against AI controlled Bots as in the campaign, providing various scenarios and objectives to complete along the way. Players can compare their efforts against other players in Battlelog on a special leaderboard. Mechanics Spotting The Spotting mechanic is present in Co-op, but functions slightly different from its Multiplayer counterpart. Each player is capable of spotting enemies, with spotted units showing which player spotted them by having a "1" or "2" over their icon. However, unlike multiplayer, spotting will only show small groups of enemy units, up to about four per spot, and has a significant cool-down period if the player's spotted targets are still alive, designated by a radio buzzing when attempting to spot. Enemies spotted by the other player cannot be spotted again, but both players can have separate units spotted at the same time. Because of this, Spotting in Co-op is less useful for marking all enemies as in multiplayer, and is more intended to be used to point out major threats to the player's buddy. Quick Time Events Quick Time Events from the campaign return in Co-op, although they are less frequent and are relatively short compared to those in Singleplayer. Excluding the final QTE during The Eleventh Hour, the events are performed by only one of the players and failed outcome does not end the mission; instead, the player will be put into the Man Down state and will need to be revived by his buddy. Man Down State Unique to Co-op, players are put into a Man Down state upon losing all their health, providing their partner with the opportunity to revive them before they die from bleeding out. When in the Man Down state, players are equipped with only an M9 to defend themselves and are only able to slowly crawl on the ground for movement. The remaining player has thirty seconds to revive their buddy after they are downed, shown by the circular timer above the downed player and designated by the "Round Ending" music from Multiplayer beginning to play, which will increase in intensity the lower the timer gets. Once they reach the other player, the reviving player must interact with him for three seconds, which don't count towards the bleed-out timer, after which the downed player will get back up at full health. If remaining player dies before he can reach his downed partner, however, the mission will end in failure. Unlocks Seven weapons are exclusively unlocked through Co-op for the four available Kits in Battlefield 3's Multiplayer, requiring a specific score limit be reached to unlock each weapon. Score requirements were massively lowered in the R3 patch released on December 6, 2011. Unlocking all weapons listed earns the player the Lock 'n' Load Achievement/Trophy. Missions Trivia *The co-op dog tags in Battlefield 3 could not be unlocked due to a glitch. This was fixed in Patch 1.09, but now all the dog tags were automatically unlocked for all players regardless of how many co-op service stars they currently have. *In Battlefield 3, an uncommon glitch causes downed players to unholster their primary weapon while holding it like an M9. Despite causing visual animation glitches, the gun could be fired without problems, making it beneficial with automatic weapons. *The co-op mode was originally planned to involve four players, instead of two. A remnant of this design can be seen on the mission artwork for Fire from the Sky, showing ''two ''AH-1Z helicopters instead of the ''one ''in the release version. :*Speculation for why this might have been changed is that the game might have become too easy; balancing a whole fireteam of players might have been impractical, while balancing a pair would be easier from a design standpoint, as there are only two players to contend with. *Co-op was planned to include ten missions instead of the final six. The co-op maps included with the final game are numbered up to ten internally, which confirms this. :*Operation Exodus - COOP_02_Breached :*Drop 'Em Like Liquid - COOP_03_Hostage :*Fire from the Sky - COOP_06_Super :*Hit and Run - COOP_07_Extract :*Exfiltration - COOP_09_Exfilt :*The Eleventh Hour - COOP_10_Subway :The cut levels would have been numbered as such: :*A-10 - COOP_01_* :*Rolling Thunder - COOP_04_* :*Behind Enemy Lines - COOP_05_* :*Assassination - COOP_08_* Category:Gamemodes of Battlefield 3